Glossar Seemannslatein
Für alle, die nicht mit dem Quantum Salzwasser im Blut gesegnet sind, wie mancher, der hier mitarbeitet, präsentieren wir dieses Glossar, damit ihr wisst, wovon hier die Rede ist. Es beschränkt sich auf die in diesem Wiki benutzten Begriffe und Querverweise, die sich aus den Erläuterungen ergeben. Sollte euch ein Begriff fehlen, meldet euch bitte, damit er eingepflegt wird. Begriffe, die innerhalb dieses Glossars noch anderweitig erklärt sind, unterstrichen. Es gliedert sich in mehrere Teile: - Schiffstypen - Nautische Begriffe ' - '''Masten und Segel' - Allgemeine 'I'nformation zur Ermittlung der technischen Daten Die Links auf den Seiten verweisen jeweils auf die Überschrift, unter der ihr den gesuchten Begriff findet. Schiffstypen Brigg: '''Zweimastiges Schiff mit Rah-Takelung an beiden Masten. An Fock- und Großmast werden jeweils drei Segel an Rahen geführt, am Großmast zusätzlich ein Gaffelsegel, das bei der Brigg Briggsegel genannt wird. In der Regel ist eine Brigg an beiden Masten zusätzlich mit zwei bis drei Stagsegeln ausgerüstet. '''Dingi: Kleines Beiboot, von einer Person zu bedienen, wird mit Riemen betrieben. Dschunke: '''Insbesondere in China gebräuchliches Baumuster. Im Prinzip ist es ein Sammelbegriff für in Ostasien, speziell in China, gebaute Segelschiffe, unabhängig von der Anzahl der Masten. Der Begriff ist eine Eindeutschung des englischen Wortes „Junk“, hat aber nichts mit Abfall zu tun, sondern ist vom malaiischen „Jong“ abgeleitet. Anders als europäische Schiffe hat eine Dschunke keinen Kiel, die Seitenwände sind fast senkrecht. Die drei- bis fünfeckigen Segel der Dschunke haben eingenähte Bambusrippen, die dem Segel besondere Stabilität, aber auch Flexibilität geben. Dschunkenmasten sind in der Regel nicht mit Wanten und Stagen in der Senkrechten gehalten, sondern werden erst dann mit nach achtern gerichteten Backstagen befestigt, wenn das Schiff den gewünschten Kurs erreicht hat. Dschunkensegel können deshalb praktisch in jede Richtung rund um den Mast gedreht werden, ohne von stehendem Gut aufgehalten zu werden. '''Fleute: Ende des 16. Jh. in den Niederlanden entwickelte Segelschiffsform mit eher flachem Boden, wenig Tiefgang und im Bereich des Hauptdecks stark eingezogen, um die Breite dieses Decks aus Ersparnisgründen zu reduzieren. Die Hafengebühren wurden im Entstehungszeitraum nach der Breite des Oberdecks berechnet … Bis zum 18. Jh. dominierte die Fleute die europäische Handelsschifffahrt. Durch das bewusst verschmälerte Hauptdeck wirkt eine Fleute einerseits sehr bauchig, ist durch das veränderte Verhältnis von Länge zu Breite gegenüber anderen zeitgenössischen Schiffen gleichzeitig aber langgestreckt. Üblich war ein Verhältnis von 3 : 1, bei der Fleute lag es bei 4,5 – 6 : 1. Fregatte: '''Kriegsschiff mit Vollschiff-Takelung, das für Aufklärungs- und Geleitaufgaben eingesetzt wurde, weniger als Schlachtschiff (bei Segelkriegsschiffen sind das normalerweise Linienschiffe). Fregatten gelten als „Eindecker“, auch wenn sie zwei durchgehende Decks haben, da nur eines dieser beiden Decks mit Kanonen versehen ist. Die auf zeitgenössischen Bildern dokumentierten Fregatten sind in der Regel Dreimaster. Sie gelten mit 12 – 14 Knoten Geschwindigkeit als besonders schnelle Schiffe. Die Bezeichnung wurde Mitte des 17. Jh. üblich. Bis dahin wurden vergleichbare Schiffe meist als Galeone bezeichnet. '''Galeere: Hauptsächlich aus dem Mittelmeerraum bekannter Schiffstyp im Mittelalter und in der frühen Neuzeit. Wesentliche Kennzeichen der Galeere sind die ständig ausgefahrenen Riemenreihen auf beiden Rumpfseiten, die meist jeweils von mehreren Mann betätigt werden, sowie der schlanke und flache Rumpf, eine mindestens als Hilfssegel dienende Besegelung und ein Rammsporn. Galeone: 'Ursprünglich als Kriegsschiff konstruiertes Schiff, hauptsächlich von England, Spanien und Portugal genutzt, um ihre Kolonien zu erobern und zu kontrollieren. Außer massiver Bewaffnung konnten Galeonen auch große Mengen an Fracht tragen – gleich ob Menschen oder Waren. Die Galeone wurde neben ihrer Kampfaufgabe daher sowohl als Truppentransporter als auch als Schatzschiff genutzt. Mitte des 17. Jh. war die Galeone der am weitesten verbreitete Schiffstyp unter den Großseglern und wurde zunehmend auch für Handelsgesellschaften als schwer bewaffnetes Handelsschiff gefertigt. Ab der Mitte des 17. Jh. kam der Begriff langsam aus der Mode, als Kriegsschiffe zunehmend als Fregatte oder Linienschiff – je nach Aufgabenstellung als Aufklärer, Geleitschiff oder Schlachtschiff – bezeichnet wurden, Handelsschiffe wegen ihres Ziels meist Ostindienfahrer genannt wurden. Ein typisches Kennzeichen der Galeone ist das Galion, eine begehbare, mit einer Reling gesicherte Plattform, von der aus ein kleines Rahsegel unter dem Klüverbaum bedient werden konnte. Vom Galion hat auch die Galionsfigur ihren Namen, die eben unter dem Galion angebracht wurde und diesen Namen auch behielt, nachdem dieses Teil nicht mehr zur Konstruktion gehörte. '''Kutter: '''Eingedeutschtes Wort, entlehnt aus dem Englischen von ''to cut = schneiden. Als Bootstyp Bezeichnung für diverse kleine Schiffe oder Boote, deren Bug und Heck fast senkrecht abfallen und die sich sowohl nach vorn als auch nach hinten stark verjüngen. Kutter sind deshalb relativ schnelle Schiffe. 'Linienschiff: '''Schweres Kriegsschiff, das für die Verwendung in der Schlacht konstruiert ist. Der Name, aufgekommen Mitte des 17. Jh., rührt daher, dass diese Schiffe in Kiellinie hintereinander fuhren, um ihre Breitseiten auf den Gegner abfeuern zu können, ohne eigene Schiffe zu gefährden und um ein möglichst großes Zerstörungspotenzial auf einer möglichst langen Linie zu konzentrieren. Linienschiffe waren die schwersten Schiffe ihrer Zeit, hatten eine wesentlich größere Verdrängung als Fregatten, waren aber auch schwerfälliger. Man unterscheidet bei Linienschiffen Zwei-, Drei- und Vierdecker. Dabei werden die bewaffneten Decks gezählt. '''Ostindienfahrer: '(engl: East Indiaman, niederl. Oostindiëvaarder): Aus der Galeone entstandener Schiffstyp, der ein Zwischending aus Handels- und Kriegsschiff ist, da diese Schiffe schwer bewaffnet waren. Von der Bewaffnung sind sie zwischen Fregatte und Linienschiff einzuordnen. Der Handel im 17. und 18. Jh. spielte sich meist zwischen Europa und Indien ab, weil Gewürze, Stoffe und Tee, aber auch Opium den meisten Gewinn abwarfen. Der Begriff weitete sich aber auch auf Schiffe aus, die zwischen Europa, Afrika und dem amerikanischen Kontinent im so genannten Dreieckshandel (Geld nach Afrika, von Afrika Gold und Sklaven, Sklaven nach Westindien und den amerikanischen Doppelkontinent, von Amerika Gold, Silber, Kakao, Kaffee, Rum, Kartoffeln, Tomaten etc. nach Europa und das Ganze wieder von vorn …) fuhren. '''Schaluppe: Kleines, dem Kutter oder Dingi ähnliches Boot, das mit einem Segelmast bestückt ist, wird meist als größeres Beiboot verwendet. Der Begriff kommt über das Französische (chaloupe) vermutlich von dem niederländischen Typ sloep, entstanden aus dem flämischen Wort sluipen, was etwa schlüpfen oder gleiten heißt. Mit der englischen Schiffstyp Sloop hat dies jedoch nichts zu tun. Schoner: Segelschiff mit zwei oder mehr Masten, die mit Schratsegeln als Großsegel getakelt sind. Weiteres Kennzeichen des Schoners ist, dass der vordere Mast kürzer als der/die hintere(n) Mast(en). Führt ein Schoner ein Gaffelsegel am Fockmast, wird dieses Segel Schonersegel genannt Sloop: Bei der britischen Royal Navy ein Schiffstyp außerhalb der allgemeinen Klasseneinteilung, der von einem Lieutenant kommandiert wird. Türkischer Kajik: '''Auch Kaik, Kayik, Caique oder Caic genannt. Bezeichnung für diverse Typen von Schiffen, die im östlichen Mittelmeer (Levante) oder im Schwarzen Meer bis heute gebräuchlich sind. Sie dienten früher als Fähren über den Bosporus, wurden und werden aber auch Fischerei- und Frachtschiffe eingesetzt. Kajiks gibt es mit einem oder mit zwei Masten. Bei einem zweimastigen Kajik ist der vordere Mast rahgetakelt und mit Stagfock und Klüver versehen, der hintere mit einem Lateinersegel. '''Vollschiff: '''Segelschiff mit mindestens drei Masten, bei dem alle Masten mit Rahen getakelt sind. Am achtersten Mast ist ein zusätzliches Gaffelsegel angebracht, das Besansegel. '''Nautische Begriffe achtern: hinten Achtersteven: siehe Steven Backstag, das: Nein, mit hinter der Bühne hat das nichts zu tun … Paarweise Versteifung, die von der Mastspitze schräg nach achtern verläuft und zur Veränderung der Segeleinstellung gelöst werden kann. Bagiensegel: Unterstes Rahsegel am Besanmast Baum: Rundholz, das die Unterkante (das "Unterliek") eines Gaffel- oder eines Hochsegels hält. Besanmast: achterer Mast auf Schiffen mit drei Masten Besansegel: Gaffelsegel am achteren Mast mindestens dreimastiger Schiffe Bilge: Unterster Raum eines Schiffes direkt über dem Kiel. Bilgepumpe: Die Bilgepumpe ist eine Pumpe auf einem Schiff, die dazu dient, um überschüssiges Wasser an Bord abzupumpen. Bedient wird sie von Matrosen ähnlich wie der Krakenhammer. Auf den meisten Schiffen sammelt sich in der Bilge viel Wasser, da die Planken des Rumpfes und des Decks nicht absolut dicht sind. Deshalb kann Wasser eindringen, das abgepumpt werden muss. Die Pumpe befindet sich in der Bilge und wird bei der Royal Navy für gewöhnlich von den neuen Rekruten bedient. Auf der ''HMS Monarch'' bedienen Henry Turner und andere Rekruten die Bilgepumpe unter der Aufsicht von Maddox während der Jagd auf den Piraten Bonnet. Bramrah: von unten gesehen die dritte Rah am Mast Bramsegel: Segel an der Bramrah Brig, die: amerikanischer Slangausdruck für ein Gefängnis, bzw. eine Gefangenenzelle an Bord eines Schiffes. Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet das so viel wie der umgangssprachliche Ausdruck Bau, der im Deutschen ebenfalls für Gefängnis oder Gefangenenzelle steht. Brig wird im deutschen Sprachraum in dieser Bedeutung exklusiv im Pirates of the Caribbean-Universum gebraucht. Briggsegel: Besansegel einer Brigg Bug: vorderster Teil des Schiffes Fock: das achterste Vorsegel, auf kleineren Schiffen auch Stagfock genannt Fockmast: Bei mehrmastigen Schiffen der vorderste Mast Gaffel, '''die: Schräg nach oben stehendes Rundholz '''Gaffelsegel: Längs zur Schiffsachse an der Gaffel angebrachtes dreieckiges Segel. Galion: relinggesicherte, begehbare Plattform unterhalb des Klüverbaumes Galionsegel: kleines Rahsegel am Klüverbaum, das vom Galion aus bedient wird. Großmast: '''Höchster Mast des Schiffes, bei Zweimastern der hintere Mast, ab Dreimaster der mittlere Mast. '''Heck: hinterster Teil des Schiffes Kiel: der, das Vor- und Achtersteven verbindende "Rückgrat" eines Schiffes, an dem nach oben die Spanten ("Rippen") ansetzen. kielholen: * Das Schiff aufs Trockene bringen, um den Rumpf unter der Wasserlinie von Schmutz, Algen und Muscheln zu befreien. * Ein unbotmäßiges Besatzungsmitglied unter dem Schiff durchziehen. Die Gefahr für den Kielgeholten geht dabei weniger von der Gefahr des Ertrinkens aus, als davon, dass ein unsauberer Rumpf eben mit scharfkantigen Muscheln bewachsen ist. Kiellinie, in … fahren: Mehrere Schiffe fahren hintereinander. Klüver: Vorstagsegel, das vor dem Fockmast gefahren wird und am Klüverbaum befestigt ist. Klüverbaum: '''Rundholz, das über den Bug hinausragt, an dem Vorsegel wie der Klüver befestigt werden. '''Lateinersegel: '''Dreieckiges Segel, das längs zur Schiffsachse am Mast angebracht wird. Vorläufer des Gaffelsegels '''laufendes Gut: '''Tauwerk, mit dem die Rahen oder Stagsegel bedient werden. Gegenteil von stehendem Gut. '''löschen: Nein, das hat mit Bränden nichts zu tun. Löschen bedeutet nautisch, ein Schiff zu entladen. Marsrah: von unten gesehen die zweite Rah am Mast Marssegel: Segel an der Marsrah pullen: (von engl. to pull für ziehen): seemännisch korrekte Bezeichnung für das, was Landratten als "rudern" bezeichnen. Rah, '''die: in seiner Mitte am Mast aufgehängtes Rundholz, an dem Rahsegel angebracht werden. '''Rahsegel: meist rechteckige Segel, die an einer Rah befestigt werden Riemen: Rundhölzer mit blattförmigen Enden zum Fortbewegen eines Bootes. Umgangssprachlich – falsch – auch Ruder genannt. Ruder: Das senkrecht im Wasser stehende Ruderblatt, mit dem die Fahrtrichtung geändert wird. Saling: Plattform, auch mit Reling versehen, am Kreuzungspunkt von Mast und Rah, meist auf Höhe der Marsrah angebracht; dient in der Regel als Ausguck. Schratsegel: Segel, das in der Grundstellung der Schiffsachse folgt. Zu den Schratsegeln gehören die Stagsegel und auch die Gaffelsegel. Spiegel: querschiffs stehender Abschluss am Heck, bei alten Seglern oft mit kunstvollen Verzierungen und großen Fenstern versehen Stag, das: Längs zur Schiffsachse verlaufendes Tau, mit dem der Mast befestigt wird. Stagfock: Erstes Stagsegel vor dem Fockmast, zwischen Fockmast und Bug befestigt. Stagsegel: Längs zur Schiffsachse stehendes Segel, das den Wind von der Seite aufnehmen kann. stehendes Gut: '''Der Teil der Takelage, der auch bei Manövern unbewegt bleibt. Gegenteil von laufendem Gut. '''Stenge: Verlängerung des Mastes nach oben zum Anbringen eines Toppsegels Steven: Vor-, Achtersteven, Verlängerung des Kiels nach oben und Begrenzung des Schiffes vorn und achtern. Stückpforte: durch Klappe in der Beplankung eines Schiffes geschützte Schießscharte. Die Klappe wird geschlossen, wenn die Kanone nicht benutzt wird, um sowohl die Kanone selbst als auch das Schiff vor eindringendem Seewasser zu schützen. Tampen, der: Ende eines Taues Topp: der, das obere Ende Toppsegel: das meist dreieckige Segel zwischen Masttopp (Stenge) und Gaffel Vorsegel: am Klüverbaum gefahrene Stagsegel Vorsteven: siehe Steven Wanten: Taue zur seitlichen Abstützung des Mastes Masten und Segel Ab einem zweimastigen Schiff bekommen Masten spezielle Bezeichnungen. Ebenso sind die an den Masten angebrachten Segel mit Namen versehen, damit die Matrosen wissen, welche Segel sie setzen, einholen oder verstellen sollen, wenn der Captain den Befehl dazu gibt. Die Masten sind hier von vorn nach hinten genannt, die Segel von unten nach oben. Da in den bisherigen fünf Teilen der Pirates of the Caribbean–Reihe maximal drei Rahsegel je Mast getakelt sind und die Schiffe maximal drei Masten haben, ist die Benennung der Masten und der Segel auf diese drei Masten und Rahen beschränkt. Zweimaster (Brigg): Fockmast: Rahsegel – Fock/Vormarssegel/Vorbramsegel; Stagsegel – Klüver/Stagfock Großmast: Rahsegel ''– Großsegel/Großmarssegel/Großbramsegel + Briggsegel (als Gaffelsegel achtern am Großmast); ''Stagsegel – Großstengestagsegel/Großbramstengestagsegel Dreimaster (Fregatte, Galeone, Linienschiff): Fockmast: Rahsegel – Fock/Vormarssegel/Vorbramsegel; Stagsegel – Klüver/Stagfock Großmast: Rahsegel ''– Großsegel/Großmarssegel/Großbramsegel; ''Stagsegel ''– Großstengestagsegel/Großbramstengestagsegel Besanmast: ''Rahsegel ''– Bagiensegel/Besanmarssegel/Besanbramsegel + Besansegel (als Gaffelsegel achtern am Besanmast); ''Stagsegel – Besanstengestagsegel/Besanbramstengestagsegel Allgemeine Information zur Ermittlung der technischen Daten ''' In den Filmen der '''Pirates of the Caribbean–Reihe wurde anfangs – vermutlich aus Kostengründen – nur ein „echtes“ Schiff eingesetzt, die Lady Washington. Die Black Pearl und die HMS Dauntless bestanden zum größten Teil aus CGI-Aufnahmen. Mit Fortschreiten der Serie wurden schwimmfähige Schiffe gebaut oder bereits vorhandene Schiffe verwendet und „verkleidet“. Die Recherche zu den technischen Daten der Schiffe gestaltet sich zuweilen problematisch, weil auch von den eingesetzten realen Schiffen nicht alle technischen Details im Netz veröffentlicht sind. Die HMS Dauntless und die Endeavour ''haben die ''HMS Victory als Vorbild. Deshalb haben wir für diese Schiffe auf die technischen Daten der HMS Victory zurückgegriffen. Für die HMS Interceptor, die Edinburgh Trader und die HMS Providence wurden reale Schiffe verwendet und für die Dreharbeiten modifiziert. Die Queen Anne’s Revenge ist auch historisch das Schiff von Edward „Blackbeard“ Teach gewesen. Soweit die technischen Daten vorhanden waren, wurden sie übernommen. Diese Daten stimmen mit den Beschreibungen in den Begleitbüchern nicht immer überein. Für die Queen Anne’s Revenge ''gibt das Begleitbuch ca. 3.200 t Verdrängung an – die reale ''Queen Anne’s Revenge soll eine Verdrängung von 300 t gehabt haben. Während der Dreharbeiten für 'Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten '''wurde die ''Sunset ''als ''Queen Anne’s Revenge gestaltet, die bis dahin die Basis für die Black Pearl war. Daraus ergibt sich eine der Black Pearl ''entsprechende Verdrängung. Für die ''Black Pearl findet sich leider absolut gar keine Information bezüglich der Verdrängung. Da es sich um eine East-Indiaman-Galeone handeln soll, wurden die technischen Daten dieses Schiffstyps anhand der in Wikipedia veröffentlichten Daten zu den bekannten Schiffen dieses Typs näher untersucht und der sich daraus ergebende Durchschnittswert in Relation zur angegebenen Rumpflänge gesetzt. Für die HMS Providence werden im Begleitbuch 3.000 t Verdrängung angegeben, während die reale HMS Surprise, die als Darstellerin der ''HMS Providence ''diente, tatsächlich nur 508 t verdrängt. Hier ist deshalb die reale Tonnage zugrundegelegt. Kategorie:Ergänzende Informationen